Meeting the Avengers
by Logan'slover
Summary: How will the world survive if Thor and Clint fight each other for the love of their newest friend. Bucky has brought the woman he saved to the Avengers so they could protect her from the Monsters who want to experiment on her.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Bucky

**I took parts of Hilarity Ensures by someone who I can't remember and the story isn't up on fan fiction anymore.**

**From Hilarity Ensures is different families. Darcy Lewis is a cousin to the Loser's Jake Jensen. They are the grandchildren of Steve Rogers. Jake is engaged to Loki, who has been redeemed. Darcy and Clint Barton are dating.**

**But in this story, Clint isn't dating Darcy. She is engaged to Bruce Banner.**

**##########################################################################**

Once the men leave the room, locking the door, I sit up, wincing. It's a little difficult with my wrists handcuffed behind my back, but I succeed. Also my ankles are manacled together, with a six inch chain between them.

My heartbeats are sped up in fear. The heart is threatening to pop out of my chest, through the ribcage. Its pounding so loudly that I think everyone can hear it. My mouth dries, no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

Instantly I know my life is going to drastically change. The crossroads coming up is going to decide which side of the road that the change will fall too; either good or bad. Though I know that if its bad, there will be lots of pain.

I don't know why the men kidnapped me. Only that they took me from my high school. They punched my left temple, dazing me. Before I could struggle, they had tied me up. Then I was put in a van and brought here.

Maneuvering around, I slide my wrists past my feet, bringing them in front of me. Easily I pull a bobby pin out of my hair, twisting the end about. My right hand shakes as I use the bobby pin to easily unlock my left handcuff.

_When I was younger, my siblings and I used to tie each other up. We got very good at getting out of bonds. When my sister dated a police officer, she gave my brother and me a pair of handcuffs. It became easy to get out of them._

Soon, I have my left wrist unlocked. Setting the handcuffs down, I think about how to escape as I unlock my ankles. Done, I put the bobby pin back in my hair. My sky-blue eyes look around the room, hoping for a weapon, a phone, or something.

Oh my gosh! Laying on the ground, also beaten, is a light brown-haired man. He is either dead, unconscious, or faking. I would probably fake too if someone kept beating me up. He is in the shadows so its hard to see him.

Slowly I crawl over to him. He seems to notice that I'm not a bad guy, dark gray eyes hesitantly opening. I smile, not as big as usual, at him, wondering why he is here. All I know is that I have to make sure he's ok and take him out of here, safely.

That's my downfall. Whenever I see anyone hurt or injured, it tends to trigger an over-developed nurturing streak. One that my older sister said would get me hurt one day. Strangely it works on animals and people who make fun of me.

But there is something strange about this man, that goes further than my usual downfall. I want to make sure this man stays safe, keep him close to me, like an older brother. Nobody has made me feel this strongly since my family died.

Usually I hide from people. I don't like them looking at me for any length of time, touching me, or being behind me. Also I don't like being the center of attention. I've had these problems since I was a toddler but they've gotten worse since Them.

"If you unlock my cuffs, I will help you get out of here." He whispers in a deep growl-like voice that is more animal-like than human.

Strangely, I trust him completely. Usually it takes me months to trust anyone a little bit. I haven't trusted anyone this quickly or much since my family died. Usually I stay away from people, afraid of getting hurt or anything.

Getting the bobby pin out of my hair, I unlock his handcuffs. Doing the left one, I realize that his left hand seems to have some metallic coating or something. I plan on asking about it but his guarded expression stealing into my eyes stop me.

Something triggers in the back of my mind about the arm but I can't remember anything right now. I just shrug off the memory, getting back to his wrists. His eyes look at me, like I should know something but he doesn't say anything.

Once he's free, he stands up. His piercing eyes look down at me, since he's six foot five and muscular and not too slender. My cheeks redden, not usually liking anyone looking at me for any length of time or having anyone close to me.

"We are going to have to be quick, can you handle that?" He asks me, looking me up and down, with an older brother-like look.

"Um, I can't run very long. My body is still recovering." I admit, hanging my head in fear of what he'll do to me.

_Because of Them, all the torture, and the burial, my body is slowly healing. It doesn't like a lot of physical activity, going unconscious if I do anything too much. I know that I can't run more than fifteen minutes at a time._

His left hand grabs my right wrist, easily lifting me up into a standing position. Firmly but gently he drags me along, heading for the door. Even though he isn't holding me tightly, I know that he could snap my wrist at any time.

I never really want to remember the details of the next half hour. He led me through the compound, trying to avoid detection and dealing with patrols when necessary. It had been fast and brutal, nothing pretty about it, but in the end, it saved me.

When we got outside, he stole a big pickup. Easily and quickly he got me into the middle of the front seat, with him driving. I laid down on the seat, resting my head on his lap, trusting him to keep us safe. His right hand brushes my hair, soothing me.


	2. Chapter 2: Past Revealed

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, he has turned off the pickup's engine. Slowly I sit up, stretching my back. We are in a small town, next to a one story building that is very long and L shaped.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around, noticing that this place seems familiar but I don't know why, getting a scary feeling.

"In North Powder, Oregon." The man replies, looking at me worriedly as I gasp, tensing in fear of getting hurt or something.

_I haven't been back to this town since They buried me when I was in eighth grade. After three months in a coma, I woke up in Klamath Falls, Oregon. That is when I found out that my family was killed by Them, on accident._

_A month after I woke up, They found me again. I tried to get away but my body was too weak. They grabbed me, tying me up. Then They shoved me into an open grave, laughing as I landed on a coffin. Deven hit my left temple with a shovel._

_I woke up in this dimension, where the Marvel Universe is real. Before the doctors talked to me, I saw Iron Man on the news. So when the doctors asked about my life, I lied and said I couldn't remember. Which is why I am in a foster home._

"Um." I pause, looking at the man, wondering if he is giving me to Them, before hesitantly asking. "Why are we here?"

"It's a good place to stay the night." He replies, looking at me, puzzled. "It will only be tonight. Tomorrow, we will leave and never look back."

"Promise." I hesitantly ask, hating how fragile my voice sounds, almost child-like, not wanting him to make fun of me.

"Oh, Doll. I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you." He vows, arms wrapping around me and pulling me onto his lap.

Hesitantly and with breaks, I tell him about my childhood. Though I don't remember most of it, due to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I remember Them calling me names and being scared most of the time. I don't tell him about being from a different dimension.

During my story, he keeps me in his arms, holding me securely. His body tenses as I talk about being buried alive and when They drowned me. He hasn't talked the entire time, though he does growl out a few times, dangerously.

At the end of my story, his arms just stay around my form. He holds me close, offering me comfort and reassurance. I rest my head on his left shoulder, relax in his embrace, trusting that he won't or let anyone harm me.

"Do you want us to keep going? I can drive a couple more hours." He offers, though I can tell that he is tired, from the shadows under his eyes.

"If you think we will be fine, I can handle it." I whisper, trusting him but still scared of what might happen when we're here.

"Come on. We will get some sleep and be out of here early in the morning." He whispers, before looking all around, searching for something.

Climbing out of the driver's door, he looks all around. I scoot to the edge of the seat. He turns to me, hands grabbing my waist. My hands grab his biceps, firmly. Gently he lifts me out of the pickup, setting my feet on the ground.

"Do you want to stay in the pickup while I get us a room?" He asks me, eyes looking around again, protecting me from everyone.

"No. Not without you." I quickly reply, shaking my head, not wanting him to be out of my sight incase They get me again.

His left arm wraps over my shoulders, hugging me close to his side. I wrap my right arm around his waist, keeping him close. He leads me into the Office, keeping his eyes on the surrounding area and his ears on all the sounds.

Inside the office, I see Heather Tittle sitting behind the desk. Her eyes widen, seeing me. I cringe closer to the man, who growls angrily at Heather. She jerks backwards, before smiling at him, trying to act all sexual, batting her eye-lashes.

"Hello, Handsome. What may I do for you?" She asks, not paying any attention to me. "You could ditch the slut and hang out with me."

"Like I would go anywhere with you? This is my wife. We would like a room for tonight only, please." The man says, adding the please like its been programmed.

"Of course." Heather says, looking down at her computer. "We have a couple rooms available. I just need your signature and the money. Its thirty-five dollars per room."

"We only need one room." The man says, softly moving me forward so that he can set some dollar bills on the counter.

"Are you sure? I can show you what a real woman is like?" Heather tries to act sexy but she acts like a cat in heat.

"On second thought, I don't want my wife around a slut like you." The man says, before grabbing the money and leading me out of the building.

Outside, we head back to the pickup. He keeps his arm snug around my shoulders, not letting me move very far from his side. His other hand puts the money back in his pocket. He looks all around, before opening the driver's door.

His hands grab my hips, lifting me up again. I smile down at him as he sets me on the seat. Easily I move backwards, letting him climb into the pickup. He starts the engine, before peeling out and driving away from the parking lot.

I sit close to his right side, scared of the strange feeling I have. Easily his right arm wraps around my waist, hugging me close. My heartbeats are still loud in my ears, scaring me. His arm is snug, not letting me go, body shaking a bit.

It takes about an hour for his body to calm down. His arm finally loosens, allowing me to move. I move, only so that I can stretch out my legs along the seat, leaning against his side. My head leans on his right shoulder, feeling safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Hotel Night

"Who was she? Does she know you?" He asks, after a few hours on the road. "Is she one of those that hurt you?"

"Yes. Her name is Heather Tittle. She was the meanest girl in the class. Just as mean was Deven Thompson, her boyfriend." I explain.

He pulls into the parking lot of a motel in a small town outside Boise, Idaho. Putting the pickup in park, he just sits there. I turn around, looking at him, puzzled. His eyes turn to me, lips quirking up in a half smile, that is sad.

"We have been together for hours and I still don't know your name. My name is Bucky." He softly tells me, sad about the words.

I just smile as the memory tries to come forward, but stops. He smiles back at me. Quickly I lean forward, wrapping my arms around him in a snug hug. It takes about a minute for his arms to wrap around me, returning my hug.

"My name is Audrey." I reply, pulling my head back a little bit to add. "Thank you for taking us away from Them."

He smiles, arms loosening a little. I set my head on his shoulder, facing his neck. Turning his head, he gently kisses my forehead. I smile, closing my eyes. He maneuvers us about, opening the door and climbing out, keeping me in his arms.

Easily we get a room. The man at the front desk keeps looking at me funny. I step backwards, hiding behind Bucky. He growls at the man, who backs up, hands rising in fear. Bucky seems to sense something, nodding his head.

Once he has the key, Bucky leads me out of the office. I stay close to his side, right hand tightly holding onto the bottom of his shirt. He doesn't seem to mind, liking it when I'm close to him, knowing that I'm safe with him.

In the hotel room, he leads me into the room, looking all around. Closing the door, he locks it, putting the chain on. Letting me go, he walks around the room, looking at everything. He checks the bathroom, before coming back into the main room.

"There is nothing here. Its safe." He says, smiling gently at me. "Tomorrow, we will figure out where to go next." He plans.

"Kay." I reply, looking all around. "You're tired. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" I tell him, gesturing to the only bed.

"Come on." His left hand takes my right hand gently. "You can sleep too." He leads me to the bed, smiling at me, gently. "I will be on the end facing the door."

Easily he firmly but gently gets me into the bed. I tense as he spoons around me from behind. Soon my body relaxes, knowing that he isn't going to hurt me or take my virginity. I allow sleep to take over, trusting him to keep us safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Losers, Running

Angry shouts jerk me awake. I gasp, sitting up. Bucky is standing by the window with a handgun in one hand. He is looking through the crack between the curtain and the wall. His eyes briefly look at me, before looking back outside.

I sit on the bed, not wanting to draw his attention. The shouts from outside seem to be coming closer. My body jumps as gunshots go off. Before I'm done moving, Bucky has me over the side of the bed, hidden from the door.

The door bangs open. Four men, in their mid-twenties to late thirties, rush into the room with guns drawn. They aren't focused on me or Bucky as they quickly close the door, locking it and putting the chain up. That is when they look around the room.

The oldest man is scruffy and in a sharp suit. Another man is Spanish-American with a cool cowboy hat on. The third man is muscular, blond, and with a neon green shirt. And the last man is African-American, young, and cute.

Bucky forces me farther down, so that the bed completely hides me. His eyes stay on the new men, along with his gun. The new men lower their guns, though they are ready to use them at a moments notice. The oldest man is staring at where I was.

"Audrey." He whispers, like he can't believe its me. "How? When?" He asks, stepping closer in shock, gun falling from his limp hand.

"How do you know her name?" Bucky quickly demands, before angrily asking. "Who are you? What is going on?"

"I'm her uncle; her mother's brother, Franklin Clay" The man says, sending remembered conversations through my mind.

"But I don't have an Uncle Frank. My mother was an only child." I whisper, looking at Bucky confused, hoping he has the answers.

More gunshots happen, right outside the door. Before I can yelp, the new men are on this side of the bed, guns pointed at the door. Bucky and Clay are on either side of me. I tense, unsure what's happening, scared of everything.

"If you're her Uncle, why doesn't she know you? Why wouldn't you take her in after her family was murdered?" Bucky asks, glaring.

"Killed? What?" Clay demands, turning to Bucky, before looking down at me and gently asking. "Audrey, what does he mean?"

My eyes look from one to the other, unsure how to comprehend what is happening. Its so confusing, until a detail hits me. I'm from a different dimension., but maybe in this dimension, my mother had siblings, including Clay.

"Is there another way out?" I hesitantly ask Bucky and Clay, not liking loud noises, thinking of Them burying me alive.

"The bathroom window. It opens up to the other side of the building." Bucky says, looking down at me before looking at Clay.

"Lets go. Cougar, I want you and Jensen to keep watch of Audrey, no matter what." Clay orders. "Me, Pooch, and him, will take out the enemy." He gestures to Bucky when he says 'him'.

Keeping himself between me and the door, Bucky forces me up and into the bathroom. Behind us are the Clay and the others. In the bathroom, the Spaniard with the hat, opens the window. He looks out, before climbing out, head barely reaching the sill.

The African-American man is next, smiling at me nicely. And then the spiky blond haired man climbs out the window. Bucky firmly but gently forces me to the window. I brace myself before he picks me up in his strong arms.

Easily he eases me through the window and into the Spaniard's arms. That man gently lowers my legs, keeping his left arm loosely around my waist so nothing happens. Soon Clay and Bucky are through the window and around me.

"Well, well. What do we have here." A creepy male voice says from behind me. "Boys, we got us a female. I get to use her first."

At the first word, Bucky forces me behind him as he turns to the man speaking. Clay and the others stand beside Bucky, hiding me from view. All their guns are out and pointed at the speaker, who has a gun pointed at Bucky.

An arm circles my waist, pinning my arms, yanking me backwards. As I yelp, a hand suddenly covers my mouth, the fingers slipping around my jaw, holding it closed. My legs kick as I struggle to get free of his strong grip.

In a flash, the blond man has me in his arms, soothingly. The man who had a hold of me is on the ground, gasping for air with blood running out of his mouth. Clay, Bucky, and the Spaniard are standing around the dying man, expressions angry.

Quickly Bucky grabs me, running down the street. His left arm is around my waist, holding me off the ground, securely pinning me to his chest. Behind us are the others except for Clay. Clay is to the side of Bucky, silently giving directions.

Soon we are back in the pickup. The Spaniard, the blond man, and the African-American man get into the backseat. Bucky sets me in the middle, before driving. Clay is on the passenger seat, gun ready for action as he looks all around.


	5. Chapter 5: Different Dimensions

Hours later, I finally think that we are safe for now. Bucky stops driving like a madman, driving slower and trying to be inconspicuous. Clay has put his gun away, though he still looks all around. Its like he's expecting something to happen.

"So." I announce, turning around and facing the others in the backseat. "What are your names? I know their's." I add, gesturing to Bucky and Clay.

"Well, beautiful, I am Jake Jensen." The blond haired man says, smiling at me, acting lustfully though his eyes aren't.

"I am Carlos, but you may call me Cougar, Darling." The Spaniard says, smiling at me nicely, as his nickname sparks the memories in my mind, connecting them.

"You're the Losers." I exclaim, looking at each of them, amazed, before turning to Clay. "My Uncle is the leader of the Losers."

Another thought enters my mind. My eyes look back at Jensen, wondering if one comic was true, the one that did an alternate dimension. In that one, Darcy Lewis and Jensen are cousins and the grandchildren of Steve Rogers.

"Is your cousin Darcy Lewis?" I ask Jensen, watching his eyes widen in shock, before I lean back, looking at Bucky.

Happy, I start bouncing around, realizing where I know his metal arm from. He is Bucky, an old friend of Steve Rogers, who was the Winter Soldier, and a Russian assassin. That is where we should go, to Manhattan, to see Darcy and Steve.

Pain fills my head. I bite down on my lower lip to keep from screaming. My eyes tightly close, stopping the tears from flowing out of my eyes. It hurts so much, like a white-hot rod of pain through tissue and bone. It feels like I'm on fire.

_Opening my eyes, I can see Them. Deven is snuggly gripping my neck. He shoves me back under water, smirking happily. My hands claw at his hand, trying to get free, not wanting to die. He brings me back up, letting me gasp for air._

"_Stupid, Bitch. I knew that you would wake up if you almost died." Deven pauses. "Now, you will watch as we kill you."_

_He forces me back down under the water. I struggle, hands and feet kicking out. He grins down at me as the others gather around us. Rylie pulls a knife, quickly stabbing my closest side. I scream out, water filling my mouth._

_Blackness wraps around me, trying to engulf me. I can feel everything but my body is numbing. Terrified, I struggle to force it back, not liking it. Its thick and heavy, suffocating and drowning me. A force presses down on my body._

Just as quickly as it came, the pain disappears. I slump sideways, curling into Bucky as my chest gasps for air. His right arm slides around me, holding me close to him. It feels soothing as my body relaxes from all the pain.

My arms wrap around his chest as I hold onto him tightly, like he's my only safety line in this crazy world. His right arm is strong and snug around my shoulders. My face buries in his shirt as tears slide down my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6 Max and Saving

I wake up in a big room, on a comfy couch but sitting up and against one arm. My wrists and elbows are tied together behind my back. Also tied together are my knees and ankles. Tape is over my mouth, keeping me silent.

A man is sitting next to me. He is in his mid-forties with winkles and black hair that is longer than a crew cut. His suit is gray with white stripes and a gold pendent on the left lapel of the jacket. The tie matches his suit.

My heart is pounding away, a mile a minute. All I know is that this is life changing and for bad. This man will hurt me, take my virginity, and then kill me. Slowly if he wants too but mostly likely fast just to be done with me.

"Say hello to your friends and Uncle." He says, right arm draping over my shoulders and hugging me to his side as he gestures to a computer screen.

On the screen are the Losers and Avengers. The Avengers are angry but not my friends or family. Clay and Bucky are glaring at the man holding me, dangerously. The other Losers are also glaring at the man, wanting to kill the man slowly and painfully.

"Let her go, Max!" Clay demands, taking one step closer to the video screen on his side. "She has nothing to do with our war."

"She is pretty, Clay." The man next to me, Max, replies, pausing before adding. "Maybe I will just keep her for my own personal use."

His lips press against my left temple. I jerk away from him, glaring and disgusted. His arm tightens, forcing me back to his side, pinning me there. I squirm to get away from him but cannot move a lot from his arm and my bonds.

"I might let you have her after I'm tired of her. Don't know when that will be. She has a lot of fight left." Max adds, creepily.

Tears spike in my eyes but I blink them back. No way do I want to show weakness around this man. He will like the fact that I cry and will want it when ever he wants. I don't show weakness to anyone, only when I'm alone or in the shower.

"Let! Her! Go! Max!" Clay orders in a tight tone, voice laced with acid, clearly intent on killing Max when he gets a chance.

"Nope." Max replies, cheekily, pausing before adding. "I think that I will show you exactly what I'm going to do to her."

His hands grab my hips, turning me to him. I wiggle about, struggling to get away from him. But to no avail. Smirking, he forces me to lay on the couch on my back, my legs on his lap. Even though I keep struggling, his hands force my legs up.

Fear grips me as I continue to fight. He pulls my ankles up in front of him with his left hand, forcing my legs down towards my chest. His right hand pulls a knife, quickly cutting the back of my blue jeans, at the seam.

"No! Don't do it!" The Losers and Clay screams, before they start yelling other stuff that is too fast for me to recognize.

Dropping the knife, Max's hand grabs my panties, tearing it off. I try to scream out, wanting someone to save me, though only a whimper gets thru the gag. He unbuckles his pants, leaning towards me, pressing on my hips, lowering my legs.

Suddenly a hand has gripped his hair, yanking him away from me. I fall sideways, off the couch. Hands gently gather me up. They turn me over, holding me bridal-style. There is something familiar about his arms though I don't know what.

My head is resting on the left side of a man's black jacket. He's wearing a dark green shirt and tie. He has long black hair, green eyes that are full of worry, and an old cut down his left cheek. He is slender but still very muscular.

In a flash, my wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles are free. I gasp able to make a sound, not gagged anymore. The man turns around, his dark green cloak wrapping around us and blocking out everything else that is around us.

The cloak slows down, exposing a new area. My eyes look away from the man holding me, confused as to what happened. The Avengers, the Losers, and Bucky are standing around us. This room is different than the other room but just as big.

Blackness wraps around me. Feeling safe and secure, I allow myself to slip into a deep sleep.

#####################################################################################

Bucky angrily growls out as Audrey collapses asleep. He runs forward with Clay and the Losers. Jensen takes Audrey from the man in dark green, holding her bridal-style. The others grab the man who had Audrey, forcing him away.

Even though the man struggles, he isn't using all his strength. They know that if he wanted to, he could get away from them easily. They are happy that he isn't wanting to get free, though they are also puzzled as to why.

"What did you do to her?" Bucky demands, growling dangerously. "If you have hurt her, I will cut out your heart and feed it to you."

"I saved her from Max." The man replies, glaring at Bucky. "He was going to despoil and abuse her. I couldn't let that happen."

"Brother, why?" Thor demands, stepping forward. "Why do you care so much about her when you don't with the others?"

_The Losers and Loki have meet Thor and the others Avengers when they arrived at Avenger Tower a few hours ago. Jensen had called Darcy and asked her to find Audrey with JARVIS. Bucky only talked with Steve when they reached the Tower._

The man stops struggling, looking down at the floor. His eyes slowly rise up, looking at Thor. Everyone can see the tears, puzzled because they haven't seen this much emotion since he tried to take over Manhattan with the Chitauri.

"We were friends when we were younger." The man softly admits, voice laced with love. "I feel like an older brother to her."

Everyone is shocked at his statement. Thor cannot remember Loki ever having friends. It takes him a while to remember that Loki once had an invisible friend. Nobody could see his friend, but he hasn't forgotten her, always talking about an Audrey.

"Wait." Coulson demands, looking at Loki strangely. "You said 'we'. What do you mean by that?" He asks, puzzled.

"Ever since I was a child, I have been seeing her. But she hasn't been corporal. My hands would go through her and she couldn't touch me either." Loki admits.

Jensen sits down, setting Audrey on his lap. She snuggles closer to him, falling deeper into sleep. Loki looks over at them, a little worried, wanting to hold Audrey. When Thor steps closer, Loki looks away from Audrey, focusing on Thor.

"We became friends, telling each other everything. The last time I saw her, was when she was thirteen and I was four-hundred. She was scared, curled into a ball. I spoke softly, singing to her most of our songs and ballads." Loki explains.

"That was when she was buried alive." Clay exclaims, walking over to Audrey and Jensen. "She came from her dimension into ours. She is my niece but isn't. I was killed or wasn't born in her dimension."

"So, she isn't my Audrey but some other dimensions' Audrey." Loki whispers, looking down at the floor again in sadness.

"Why didn't you go see this Audrey afterwards." Natasha asks, keeping her gun trained on Loki's head, ready to kill at a moments' hesitation.


	7. Chapter 7: Unkillable, Unstoppable Him

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while, my muse is off on other things, mostly movies. I still don't own the Avengers or the Losers. Well, I own copies of the movies. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**#####################################################################################**

Loud laughter jerks me awake. I gasp, sitting up. My eyes look all around, realizing that I'm sitting on a couch. Bucky, Clay, and the other Losers come rushing over to me. I turn to them, realizing that something is off in my mind.

Luckily for me, I know how to spot the difference. If I didn't know, then I might try to focus on what memories are missing. I know what happens if I try to remember my lost memories, knowing that I might not wake up next time.

"Audrey." Clay worriedly says, kneeling down beside me. "Are you ok? How do you feel? Do you feel faint, dizzy, sick?"

"What happened? I remember talking about coming to Manhattan but then nothing else." I hesitantly ask, looking at Clay scared.

"JARVIS, scan Audrey for injuries." A handsome man with a mustache and goatee, behind the couch, quickly says.

"Sir, she has no recent injuries." A British sounding, male voice says from above me. "Other injuries are months old."

"Other injuries?" Clay mouths, looking up at the ceiling, before lowering his gaze to me. "What does he mean other injuries?"

"Why doesn't she remember? Bucky, do you know?" A blond big man says, though he isn't the biggest blond guy in the room.

He and Bucky start arguing, neither one giving in. I move my legs off the edge of the couch, until I'm sitting straight. The big blond man is staring at me with a strange expression, one that I don't recognize. Also staring at me is a shorter man with dirty-blond hair.

The two men step closer to me, looking me up and down, worried. Both of their looks turn to happiness as they smile sweetly at me, gently. My cheeks redden as I look down at my lap, where my hands are clenched together.

"It's a defense mechanism." I quickly blurt out, wanting Bucky and my uncle to stop thinking that something is wrong with me. "My brain hides things that are too horrible."

"What do you mean, Doll?" Bucky asks, walking over to me, looking at me, worried. "What things does your mind hide?"

He kneels down in front of me, next to Clay. I smile at him and then at Clay, trusting them and the other Losers. Jensen, Cougar, and Pooch sit down on the couch, surrounding me. Cougar is right on my left, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Remember when I told you about my past?" At Bucky's nod, I add. "There wasn't a lot of information. I don't remember, only what the doctors and my parents told me."

"What happens if you try to remember?" Clay asks, before looking at the others, who cry in outrage. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"If I try, I usually hyperventilate and if that isn't stopped, then I'll go into a coma. Each one has been longer than the last. The doctor said I might not wake up next time." I explain.

"Ok. We are at Avenger Tower in Manhattan. Loki" Clay gestures to a black haired man in green fancy clothes "rescued you, killing Max who had you."

"Thanks." I quickly tell Loki, remembering the manners that my parents made me do ever since I could walk and talk.

"Your welcome, Lady Audrey." Loki tells me, bowing at the waist. As he straightens up, he adds. "Do you remember me?"

Confused, my eyes slowly look at him. They travel up and down his body, wondering if I should know him. He doesn't seem familiar but I kind of recognize his emerald green eyes though I'm not sure exactly who he is.

Suddenly images flash thru my mind. _I had an invisible friend when I was younger. He could change shape. Nobody else could see him. The last time I saw him was when I was dying from being buried alive, before the hospital incident._

"You're Him!" I exclaim, shocked. "But you can't be Him. They said you were my imaginary friend, something I made up because of Them. How can you be Him?"

Standing up, I walk over to him. He looks down at me, looking at me with a strange expression that I don't recognize. When I reach him, I pause. Without thinking, I swing, punching his left cheek, mad that he left me to die, horribly.

"You left me. I trusted you and you left me. Why did you leave me?" I ask, tears appearing in my eyes, hating that he hurt me. "The orphanage gave me electric shock therapy because you are real."

"What?" Everyone asks, looking at me. "What do you mean, electric shock therapy?" Loki demands with a hurt-filled voice.

"They didn't like that I wouldn't admit that you were an imaginary friend. So the orphanage sent me to a shrink. He shocked me three times a week, raising the voltage every time. Finally I said you weren't real to stop the pain." I reply, shrugging my shoulders, not upset about it anymore.

**#####################################################################################**

**Reaper POV:**

Fear grips him as he reads an email, that also has a picture. The picture is of Audrey with Bucky and the email details that Audrey is alive and in Manhattan, at Avenger Tower. The email came from Thomas Weems, one of his old classmates.

Even though Audrey looks young, he knows its her. She has the same innocent look and the big sapphire blue eyes that actually sparkle like diamonds. His Audrey had those exact same eyes, usually shinning with humor.

When she died, it broke his heart. His younger sister was no longer on Earth for him to protect or to care about. Everything turned dark and gray, no happiness, no colors, no sunshine. He was in despair, hating everything in the world.

_Because he tried to kill the bastards who killed Audrey, he was sent to prison. There, he was forced to be a guinea pig, put into a week-long coma. In the coma, they gave him the serum and other drugs that the military was doing._

_The drugs repair any wound, even amputation, and also has 'muscle memory'. His body knows how to use any weapon and reacts faster than he can think. Now he is an unkillable, unstoppable killing machine. He has tried to kill himself but can't._

_In the prison, once he found out what was done, he went into a funk. He stayed in his room, not leaving, not even to eat. Other people have tried to kill him, but he just knocked them out. He didn't want to damage anyone else._

But now, after he has seen her again, all the colors are back and more vibrant than before. It seems like the sun has finally come out after years of darkness. All thanks to his Sister, the one he has to save and keep safe, forever.

It must have been the magic that his cell mate, Snake-Eyes, did. Snake-Eyes wanted Reaper to be happy again and asked the 'Spirits' to help. They must have brought Audrey here from somewhere else, where she survived.

Since he found her again, he will escape and keep her safe forever. No matter what, he will keep her safe, no matter what. If he has too, he will take her far away so that he can better protect her. Someplace warm and easy to keep safe.


	8. Chapter 8: Three Days Later

**Sorry this has taken so long to be posted. My muse has trouble finishing stories. It comes and goes, sometimes telling me what to write or not. I don't own the Marvel Universe or the Losers. I only own Audrey and her history.**

**#####################################################################################**

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

I lay on the couch, watching Disney movies. Its about two am but I can't sleep, due to nightmares. Every night, since being saved by Loki, I've had nightmares. I can never remember the nightmares, could have been when I was buried alive or when I was with Max.

Everyday I hang out with the others, having fun. Loki, the Losers, and Bucky stay around me a lot, making sure that I'm ok. Strangely, Clint and Thor have been spending a lot of time with me too, always with Bucky, Clay, or Loki.

Clint wants to take me out to dinner tonight, someplace nice were I have to dress up. Clay, Bucky, and Steve will be around, incase anything happens. They are still worried about anything happening to me, not wanting me out of their sights.

Darcy, Pepper, and Betty are arriving later today to help me find the perfect outfit and makeup for my date tonight. They are really excited, wanting me to tell them everything. They talk about their loves; Tony, Coulson, and Bruce.

Thor wants all of us, Avengers and friends, to go to Asgard for the week leading up to Christmas. That is in almost two months, since last weekend was Halloween. He wants to show me Asgard and the surrounding area.

I like hanging out with Thor and Clint. They are fun to be with. Clint is always showing me something, either his skills with a bow or how he hides in the vents. He always likes when we play hide and seek, choosing easy spots for me to find.

Loki sometimes teleports me to different parts of the upper floors of the Tower. Afterwards, when he goes invisible, his laughter is the only evidence he was there. That is when Clint has a hard time finding me during our hide and seek games.

Thor usually holds me up, flying me about without him leaving the floor. I love the feeling of flying, giggling like a child. He smiles at me, holding me effortlessly, like I'm a day-old baby instead of a pudgy sixteen-year-old woman.

This is my floor which is the floor above Steve and Bucky's. Natasha and Clint have the floor above mine. Betty and Bruce have the floor above them. Darcy and Coulson have the floor above them. Tony and Pepper have the top floor, the penthouse.

Steve and Bucky are sparring with each other in a gym on their floor. They don't like sleeping either, having nightmares. Tony made them their own gym because Steve broke the communion gym before Bucky showed up.

Clay and the Losers are on their floor, which is the floor below Steve and Bucky's floor. They wanted me to be with them but there wasn't enough room. I got this floor because Darcy moved in with Coulson, her boyfriend.

_Suddenly I'm back with Them. My wrists are tied together in front of me, the rope tied around my waist. Deven is sitting on my hips, smiling evilly at me. I kick and struggle, unable to get free. Andy hands Deven a pillow._

_Rylie takes the pillow as he sits above my head on the floor. I scream out, hoping someone will save me. Rylie presses the pillow over my face, blocking my nose and mouth. My struggles get more violent as my chest burns, unable to get air._

_It burns in a way that takes my breath and made it hard to even think. I feel the air leave my lungs as my arms and legs tightened spastically in response, my eyes snapping open only to see nothing but darkness surrounding me._

_Blackness surrounds me. There are no outlines or gray areas. Its promising that nothing bad is going to happen. Trusting it, I lay down, wrapping the blackness around me in a peaceful cocoon. Slowly I slip into a deep and blissful oblivion._

_Before I completely lose all my senses, I can hear Them yelling in outrage. They are very angry, before the blackness cuts off all my senses. Though I do feel very safe and peaceful, knowing that I will get to stay with my father and friends._

Gasping for air, I'm suddenly back in Avenger Tower. Bucky, Clay, the other Losers, the Avengers, and friends are all around me. I lay on the couch, gasping for breath after breath, chest slowly easing as my lungs finally get a full breath.

Clay's arms wrap around me. He lifts me up, sitting down on the couch, setting me on his lap. I cuddle close to him, still breathing deeply, scared that the air supply will run out. Feeling safe in his arms, my safety net in this world.

"Was this like when we were in the car?" He worriedly asks me. As I nod, he adds. "Was it bad? Did they harm you?"

"They put a pillow over my face. I couldn't breath." I whisper with a sob, hating how child-like and frightened I sound.

He holds me close, rocking me back and forth. Gently he whispers to me. Though the words are unintelligible, the sounds are soothing and reassuring. I relax in his arms, knowing that he won't let Them hurt me again.

"Shush. We are here. You're safe." Bucky says, sitting down beside Clay. "None of us will let Them hurt you again."

Trusting them, I allow my mind to black out. The blackness is safe, not going to harm me or let anything happen to me. I slip into a peaceful oblivion of sleep, wrapping the blackness around me in a blissful cocoon.


	9. Chapter 9: Uh Oh! A Spell

**Sorry this has taken a while. I haven't stopped any of my stories but I just don't know how to continue on yet. Also, I still don't own the Avengers or Losers characters. If I did, I wouldn't write, just be hanging out with the characters all the time, making my significant other jealous.**

**#####################################################################################**

Thor brings a box into the room. He is looking down at the box as his fingers slowly open it. Everyone turns to him as Bucky gently brushes Audrey's hair away from her face. Thor completely opens the box, gasping.

A green mist flies out of the box. It fills the room, covering everyone. Bucky's hands reach for Audrey, wanting to keep her safe. His startled yelp, startles everyone, as his hands can't feel Audrey. The mist disappears, leaving no trace it was there.

Oh my gosh! Where Audrey was laying, is a three-year-old toddler that looks exactly like Audrey. She is in Audrey's clothes, that didn't shrink. The child's eyes slowly inch open, the same sapphire blue, that actually sparkles, like Audrey's.

"Thor and Avengers, the spell was designed to only turn the Black Widow, the only female, into a child. When you find me and have some incentive, I might turn her back. Or you might just have to raise her yourselves. Good luck." Thor says, reading the note that was in the box.

"Where Daddy?" Audrey asks, unable to say r's and some other letters. "Mommy, Sis, Bub?" She asks, looking at Bucky.

Bucky looks at the others scared, unsure how to handle this. He hasn't been around children at all, not even as the Winter Soldier. Steve steps closer, wanting to help his best friend, though he also hasn't been around children.

"We are friends with your parents. They asked us to watch you while they went shopping." He says, wincing at the lie.

Audrey nods, though nobody is sure if she understands or not. Her arms reach up, hands making a grabbing motion to Bucky. Gently his hands grab her hips, lifting her up. He is afraid to put too much pressure, not wanting to break her.

She whispers something that sounds like 'petty', petting his hair. Her fingers twirl the hair around, before gently tugging on it, giggling quietly. He smiles down at her, still feeling very protective of her, though its even more noticeable now.

"Hello, Lady Audrey." Thor says in his booming voice as he steps closer to Bucky and the toddler in his hands.

Said toddler jumps, before her head whips around, staring at Thor. Her eyes look him up and down, gulping loudly. Everyone can see that his bigness intimidates her but she still reaches towards him, hands making the grabbing motion.

Once Thor is close to her, his hands gently take her from Bucky. Her hands twirl around Thor's hair, pulling on it, softly. She giggles, pulling harder on his hair, though its not enough to hurt Thor. He smiles down at her.

Suddenly Bruce turns into the Hulk. He is looking around, not wanting to smash at all. All he wants is to see the toddler too. His right hand reaches out to Audrey, not going to hurt, only gently touch her, going to protect her.

As soon as he changes, everyone gets ready to defeat the Hulk. They will protect Audrey, puzzled about the Hulk's actions. Thor sets Audrey on the floor, stepping in front of her. He is not going to let the Hulk hurt her at all.

Everyone is staring at the Hulk, not going to let him out of the Tower, going to protect everyone from the Hulk. All of them will stop the Hulk from hurting Audrey since they think that Hulk is a brainless monster who only likes smashing.

"Up." Audrey says, raising her arms up to the Hulk, drawing everyone's attention as they realize she is in front of the Hulk.

Bucky gasps, not realizing that Audrey had moved from the spot behind Thor. He steps closer to Audrey, going to pull her away, worried the Hulk is going to hurt her. After he gets her safe, then he will kill Thor for putting her in danger.

Hulk's left arm slides under Audrey's butt, lifting her up. She giggles, not scared of him at all. Her face lights up, smiling at him happily. His right pointer finger gently touches her hair. He grins, rubbing her hair, affectionately.

"Pretty." He says, finger going down her face, curving around her cheek, gently, not wanting to hurt her at all.

Everyone tenses as Audrey's stomach rumbles in hunger. She looks down, poking her belly, making herself laugh. She does it again and again, squealing each time. Hulk lowers his finger, softly poking her stomach, earning laughter.

"Um. Hulk." Tony asks, taking one step closer to the couple. As the Hulk looks up, Tony adds. "Would you take her into the kitchen so we can get her something to eat?"

Hulk nods, getting a firmer but still gentle grip on Audrey. She laughs as he lumbers to the kitchen. Clint reaches the kitchen first, bringing out a box of pop tarts. None of them know what she can eat but figures this would be best.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Sorry this has taken so long. No computer, working on a garden, and trying to find a job has been really stressful. Also I had trouble figuring out where this story is going. And I think I will make a part 2 to this story. What does everyone think of that.**

_It has been two months since Audrey has been deaged. The Avengers, using lots of resources of SHIELD, has finally found Loki. Thor went to get Loki, to change Audrey back, last night. He hasn't sent a signal that he's in trouble but should be back today sometime._

_Audrey has gotten everyone wrapped around her finger, even more as a child. Everyone will do anything to keep Audrey happy. Only Pepper and Natasha have been able to say no to Audrey, making the toddler eat healthy, get enough sleep, and not watch movies all day._

_Tony allows Audrey to come into his lab and mess around with his tools. Though he is always watching her, making sure that nothing happens. It would kill him if anything happened to her, feeling like an older brother to her._

_Even though Clint was starting to fall in love with Audrey, when she was deaged, his feelings changed to brotherly. That is the same with Thor, though he can still date her when she gets older due to his almost immortality._

_Bruce has been different since Audrey was deaged. He is spending lots of time with her, knowing that the Hulk would never harm her. Both of them are very protective of her, especially when she's in the labs with Tony._

_Fury and Coulson, two very difficult men, have become softer around Audrey. They will pick her up, toss her up in the air, tickle her gently, and sometimes smile when she is laughing so hysterically. The smiles kind of freak everyone else out._

_Pepper, Darcy, and Natasha have gotten Audrey lots of pretty clothes. She likes twirling in the dresses, liking the way the silk feels on her legs. Also she allows the three women to put her hair up, sitting patiently for them._

_Bucky and Clay spend most of the time with Audrey. She relaxes the most with them. Usually with the other Losers she is also relaxed. The only one that doesn't really spend time with her is Cougar, who keeps watch over her, especially when she's sleeping. She will sit on Cougar's lap when they are watching movies or eating meals._

Thor and Loki suddenly appear in the main common room. Audrey is sitting on Cougar's lap as they watch Disney's the Little Mermaid. Everyone races into the room from the Kitchen as Audrey and Cougar turn to the Asgardians.

Fury, Coulson, and Hill are in the group that came from the kitchen. They were planning on what to do if Loki doesn't change Audrey back. The Avengers weren't too happy, hoping they can make Loki change Audrey back.

Loki walks over to the toddler. He kneels in front of her, staring into her eyes. She stares back at him, not scared of him. His right hand rises, gently brushing her hair away from her face. He stands up, turning to the others.

"No. I'm not going to change her back." Loki says, holding up his right hand as everyone starts spluttering in outrage or shock.

"But brother! Why not?" Thor demands. "She was happy when she was an adult. She should be able to make the discussion herself."

"Thor, she was badly abused as a child. Now, she doesn't have that past. Her mind won't be calculating on who will hurt her or if she should trust them." Loki replies, sadly.

"If she grew up again, she will be different." Fury says. "She might not be the same Audrey that any of us knew."

"I know." Loki answers, hanging his head sadly, not wanting to do this but knowing it's the best decision. "If she grows up again, her arms and legs wouldn't be broken many times, she wouldn't have a brand on her arm, she might actually remember things."

Once everyone hears that, they start thinking that staying deaged might be best for Audrey. She has a chance to really blossom, not be scared of everything, hiding from people in baggy clothes or hiding behind her hair.

"What if she starts to remember?" Clint asks, not wanting that to happen to Audrey, knowing that it might be dangerous.

Loki thinks about it for a minute. He is cataloging everything, deciding which things he can do to Audrey without causing her any pain, heart seizing when he thinks of her in pain. Finally he makes a decision, hoping it's the best one.

"I am going to lock her adult memories away. She will never be able to remember unless something really terrible happens." Loki answers.

He walks over to Cougar and the toddler. The toddler lost interest in everyone and is watching the movie again. She smiles, bouncing about, as Ariel sings to Prince Eric, when they are on the beach after she saved him the first time.

Cougar watches Loki warily. He doesn't trust the magician but knows that Loki would never harm Audrey. His feelings for Audrey haven't changed, knowing that he will always be there to protect her, no matter what.

Loki waves his hands around Audrey's head, not touching her or getting into her vision. A blue mist appears around his hands. It travels down, soaking into Audrey's head. She doesn't seem to notice, too focused on the movie.

"It's done." Loki says, stepping away from the toddler. "I had to hide everything, even her history with me." He pauses. "You guys will have a clean slate with her. She won't remember you."

He disappears as tears slide down his cheeks. Even though he knows it's for the best, he hates that she wouldn't have memories of him and her having fun as children. But then he thinks '_I can meet her again and we can become friends again_'.


End file.
